


双生花

by levina_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Schizophrenia, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levina_S/pseuds/levina_S
Summary: 一个长篇的背景小短片（也许以后会写出长篇？）





	双生花

**Author's Note:**

> 多伏笔和线索  
> 提示：语序和是有含义的

我躺在床上，思考着为什么事情会变成现在的状况。狭小的套间，空荡荡的墙上挂着一个木制的十字架。我跪在十字架前，向主祈祷着，请他保佑他笃诚的信徒不会以这种结局结束。天使之城的夜晚是多么寂静，明明是初春，我却听不见野猫的叫声。明明身处城郊，却没有拾荒者翻找东西的声音。我看向床脚那被窗帘遮盖着的窗户，我听见警铃响彻夜空，即使我捂紧自己的双耳，那刺耳的声音仍在不断靠近，它在房间里回荡着，在我的大脑里回响。  
“亲爱的，锁好大门，不要给任何人开门，等我回来”一个带着德州乡野口音的女声在门口对着昏暗无光的屋内嘱咐，声音里带着刻意的矫揉造作。“妈妈。。。。。。”残破掉落的墙纸边，我穿着不合身的衣物，抱着断了一只胳膊的破旧玩偶，低着头，试图挽留门前衣着暴露的浓妆女人。“嘘！听着，小蜜蜂，你得乖乖的，不然你就得继续感受饥饿的滋味。”女人重重地关上房门，黑暗里，只听见高跟鞋远去的声音。“我好饿啊，克丽斯蒂，你也饿了么？”我尝试和手里破旧的布偶小声对话。“我一直和你在一起，我不会丢下你的”  
“小蜜蜂，你得叫他父亲。”女人挽着一个白人男子站在我的面前，他高大的身躯像一座大山，他的肚子高挺，身上散发着浓烈的酒精的味道，我站在他的身前，被他的阴影笼罩。“别这样瞪着他，小蜜蜂，妈妈不用再去工作了，你的父亲能养活我们。”男人搂着浓妆女人的腰肢，即使是哥特式浓厚的眼妆也遮不住女人青黑的眼眶。女人不再穿着暴露的吊带红裙，一身包裹严实的格子长裙遮住了她妙曼的身躯。我的克丽斯蒂引起了男人的注意。他一把抓走了我的朋友，我试图保护她，但他扯着我的胳膊，我松开了克里斯蒂，我丢下了她。男人得意地笑了，他面前瘦弱的小女孩被他甩到了旁边的木椅上，深紫色悄悄在女孩被白裙覆盖的侧腰蔓延。而那个破旧的布偶？它躺在街角肮脏的呕吐物上，老鼠在它身上爬过。  
我躲在房间的衣柜里，捂着双耳，听不见屋外女人凄惨的哭声，拳头击打在肉体上的闷响。“别怕，躲好，我们是安全的，怪物找不到我们”我在衣服筑建的堡垒里瑟瑟发抖，我的克丽斯蒂在黑暗中陪着我。伴随着玻璃碎裂的声音，女人的尖叫戛然而止，克丽斯蒂告诉我，我们安全了。衣柜的缝隙间透进来的丝丝光亮，让我感受到温暖。  
一个身着西装的淡妆女人将我带到了一个有着十字架的大房子里。身着黑袍头戴白头巾的老妇人说她是我的新妈妈，而这间房子里的其他孩子是我的兄弟姐妹们。克丽斯蒂一直在我身边，夜里她对我低语，白天她和我一起背诵着圣经。“克丽斯蒂就站在你旁边，妈妈，可以给她一颗糖吗？”我拉着修女嬷嬷的衣裙。  
我被束缚在祷告室旁边的小房间里洁白无暇的大床上。嬷嬷带来了一个身材矮小微胖的修士，他脸上带着慈祥的微笑。男人松了松领口的白条，他说他是代替上帝为我驱除邪恶的神父。嬷嬷离开了房间，我听见门锁落下的声音。神父的笑容非常温暖，他替我解开了束缚我的麻绳，期间他的手摩挲我手腕的皮肤，抚摸我的双脚。他扶我坐起来，他的大手多么温暖，搭着我的后腰，暖意顺着脊柱滑下股缝。他说，神爱众生，他作为神明的代言人，他会替他爱我，他会净化我身上的邪恶。他的手抚摸着我，即使隔着衣服，我也感受到他身躯的热量。每一天他都会领着我前往小房间，克丽斯蒂同我一般信仰上帝，我们都期望着神父给我们净化。神父说，我应当脱去衣物，回归降生时的裸露，才能更好地接受他的净化仪式。我脱去身上棉布裙子，克丽斯蒂看着我，我们都赤裸着身躯。神父也褪去了黑袍，他胖胖的身体环抱着我，胸前的毛发蹭的我后背发痒。疼痛让我我想起了妈妈带回的高大男人，但神父说，驱魔仪式会疼是正常的，我应该忍耐着，他会洗刷我的罪恶，从内，到外。  
我躺在浴缸底部，水流扭曲了我眼中的世界，我看到浴缸上方的窗户透进明亮的光芒，神父按压我身躯的手变得轻了，我挣扎着坐起，大口呼吸着香甜的空气。没等我吸进更多的氧气，大手又将我安进缸底。我看到墙上的十字架在光亮中抖动，被钉在木头上的耶稣仿佛在挣扎。当我再次坐起，克丽斯蒂握着我的手，我看到克丽斯蒂也坐进浴缸，我们重合在一起。我不再听到她的声音，神父诵读着圣经的声音是如此明显。我躺在水中，窒息的痛苦里，水面上愈发光亮，我看见十字架上的耶稣睁开了眼睛。（我看到耶稣双手双脚开始流淌鲜血）白光吞噬了我的视野，我看见一个看不见尽头的阶梯在我面前向上延伸，克丽斯蒂拉着我的手。  
关于那一天的记忆非常模糊，我只知道，我的克丽斯蒂离开了我。  
（克丽斯蒂永远不会离你而去）  
我成为了一名画家。  
（我成为一名艺术家）  
我在报纸上看到曾经给予我净化的矮胖神父被登上了报纸，图片里，他长出了血红的翅膀，面对十字架跪坐着，低着头，双手合十挡着脸。我仿佛看到慈祥的神父化作天使，笃诚地向父神祷告着。  
（神爱世人，他爱着世人的一切，生，或是，死）  
我绘画着我的信仰，笔下，圣洁的天使高歌着父神的伟大。  
（我敬爱着我的信仰，我为父神带去我自满的作品）  
我为数不多的友人担忧着告诉我，城里出现了一个连环杀人犯，他们叮嘱我路上要加倍谨慎。  
（我清除着这个城市里的罪孽，让他们用最美丽的死亡，向父神忏悔他们所犯下的恶果）

克丽斯蒂已经不在了，是我丢下了她。（我亲爱的小蜜蜂，我一直和你在一起）  
我从床上坐起，闪烁的红蓝光芒透过窗帘照亮了昏暗的套间，墙上的十字架在灯光里显得格外明显。（我从地上起身，扭头看向床边，红色和蓝色在洁白的床单上交替闪烁，被铺工整地铺在床上，没有一丝皱褶）  
一切都将要结束，我无法再为我的神明献上我美丽的作品（一切都将要结束，我将踏上曾经看见的阶梯）

**Author's Note:**

> 初稿，待修改


End file.
